


Sparkling's reward

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet want to celebrate Baby Bumblebee's success at finding alot of Energon.





	1. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet want to celebrate Baby Bumblebee's success at finding alot of Energon.


	2. Scout's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee gets to choose what he wants for a job well done!


	3. There?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His choice isn't exactly where Ratchet expected....


	4. Jazz and Prowl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee wants his friends to come too!


	5. Looks fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz thinks Baby Bumblebee made a good choice!


	6. Sparklings need protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet explains why Baby Bumblebee is covered from head to toe!


	7. Sledding fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots have fun on the snowy hills!


	8. Or not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet maybe didn't have as much fun!


End file.
